


The Neighbour's Blue Haired Boyfriend

by KainVixenheim



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: It got a bit away from me, M/M, Nagisa decided to be horrible to Reborn, Politician!Karma, Post Assassination Classroom, This was supoosed to be 800 words long, Tsunas oblivious to the mafia politics in the background, Writen before Assass Class ended, assassin!Nagisa, but isn't he always, seriously, they were supposed to be allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainVixenheim/pseuds/KainVixenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karma lives next door to Tsuna. Nagisa became a professional assassin, and decides to visit his boyfriend (Karma).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbour's Blue Haired Boyfriend

Reborn had run a thorough background check of every resident of Namimori when he had first entered the town. After all, he was the World’s Greatest Hitman, something of this standard was nothing, to be expected. Akabane Karma, as the neighbour of his latest victim *ahem* student, had been one of the first on his list. 

Akabane Karma

26 years old

Graduate of Kunugigaoka high school, having been demoted to ‘end’ class for attacking a fellow student and putting them in hospital with multiple injuries. He had cleaned up his act, graduated top of the school and gone onto one of the highest ranked universities in the country, studying politics and graduating with honours. The man had taken the political world by storm, with highly convincing speeches which showed off the man’s talents in ‘convincing’ others to follow his beliefs. Akabane lived in Tokyo but had a house in Namimori that he used for vacations to get away from the pressures of the paparazzi. Akabane’s career so far had been a straight path to the top, though there had been a minor scandal about Akabane’s possible romantic relationship with another male whom had graduated from the same high school as him. Judging from the evidence, the relationship was most likely true and the male in question was one Shiota Nagisa. The relationship was long term and was most likely serious, it would make excellent blackmail material should Akabane ever prove to be an obstruction in the tort – tutoring of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Akabane Karma had not been in Namimori since the beginning of Tsuna’s training, nearly a year ago now, but this morning Reborn had observed two men, one with red hair and one with blue, entering Akabane’s house. The red head was certainly Akabane himself, whilst the bluenette was assumed to be Shiota Nagisa, as there were no photos available of the man since he had left Junior High School. Reborn didn’t like only being able to guess at the second man’s identity, no matter how likely it was, so at 4 am that morning, Reborn plotted a way to get his no-longer-quite-so-useless student in contact with his neighbours.

3 hours later, it became apparent that such a thing was not necessary, Akabane turned up on the doorstep of the Sawada household with the bluenette standing by his side, greeted Maman cheerfully and helped himself to the breakfast that she so kindly provided. Reborn wasn’t sure whether to be pleased that he would be able to confirm the bluenette’s identity easily, or disappointed that he had no excuse to execute his latest plot, though he hadn’t been sure where he had been going to get 5 tonnes of tomato juice at such short notice.

 

Following the successful assassination of Korosensei in junior high, Nagisa had gone on to become an assassin, having taken his dearly departed teacher’s lessons to heart. He had been saddened, but not surprised, at the loss of contact between himself and his former classmates. After all, he was a professional assassin, they has known what job he was going into at the time and knew better than most how dangerous it was to be in contact with a professional Hitman, even if he was still in training. 

He didn’t have any contact with any of them until 6 years after graduation Kayano had decided to set up a class reunion. It had been slightly awkward, with all of his classmates knowing his current occupation, and none of them entirely certain how to approach the subject. They had gotten over it by the end of the night however, though that may have had something to do with the vast quantities of alcohol that were being consumed. 

Nagisa himself had stuck to Coca Cola to drink, habits from being a Hitman forbidding him from drinking, even if he was taking a break, and had finished the night as the only one not staggering around the room, slurring words or giggling madly. The drunken stupor of his former classmates had ended in several drunken kisses that would no doubt be forgotten come morning, Kayano yelling at Bitch-sensei for having too large boobs (curious considering she had managed to grow out of her flat chest since last Nagisa had seen her) and a confession to Nagisa from Karma that wasn’t quite drunken enough to be ignored. Thankfully everyone else had been to out of it to remember the quiet acceptance from Nagisa come morning, so no one thought anything of Nagisa driving Karma back to his house in Tokyo due to Karma’s hangover being too great to allow him to concentrate on driving himself home. That it had allowed the pair to make out in the privacy of Karma’s home had simply been another bonus, and Nagisa could never bring himself to regret how far Karma had been able to convince him to go. Nagisa never had been able to deny Karma’s requests. 

Other than that first time, they had taken their relationship slowly, and Nagisa had soon discovered that it was easier for Karma’s career if he dressed as a girl on their dates. Karma had been hesitant to ask, remembering how much Nagisa had hated being mistaken for a girl due to the way his mother had treated him, but Nagisa hadn’t minded. His career had shown him that his ability to pass himself off as a girl was a useful talent. No one expected a weak looking girl to be able to take down whatever group of bodyguards they had decided to hire. It even helped him to hide his identity. For all that the rest of the mafia knew that assassins and Hitmen were masters of disguise, not one of them expected the greatest assassin of them all to spend most of his time dressed as a female. 

 

At current time though, Nagisa was eating his steamed rice delicately with his chopsticks as he sat next to Karma. Doing his best not to let the Hitman opposite him pick up quite how much amusement he was getting from the situation. He had heard of Reborn, who hadn't in the Mafia world. But it was painfully obvious that Reborn knew nothing of him other than the 'Nagisa, my boyfriend' that Karma had introduced him as. It was to be expected though. Reborn may have been well known and acclaimed as the best for his flashy style and shameless flirting, but Nagisa was an unknown when it came to his true identity. Not one of his contractors had ever met him, and he had only set foot on Mafia Land once in his entire life, when he had signed up to the assassins guild. Had he introduced himself as Python then Reborn would have known who he was from the start, and likely reacted in much a different way. There would be more gunshots for a start. 

The baby-fied Arcobaleno glared at Nagisa, to which the Assassin replied with an innocent smile. There was no reason to antagonise the only man he knew of who could match him in skill. Although, his smiles did seem to be annoying Reborn more than Nagisa had meant them to. 

“Nagisa Shiota.”

“Yes~” Nagisa hummed, quashing the nerves that threatened to overtake him at the Hitman’s attention. 

Before Reborn could say anything more though, there was a loud thud as someone fell down the stairs. Nagisa allowed a fond smile to break out on his face. It seemed that even with Reborn’s training, Tsunayoshi just could not get over his clumsiness. 

“Bwahahahaha!” Came a loud shout from the foot of the stairs. Nagisa blinked, seeing Karma mirroring his actions by his side at the unexpected voice. A small child ran into the kitchen. “The Great Lambo-sama has arrived!” he exclaimed. 

Nagisa smiled, though internally he was more than a little shocked. It was one thing to know that the Sawadas had taken in young Lambo Bovino, and quite another to actually see it. He had heard rumours of how the cow-child acted, but somehow that had not prepared him to actually see the boy in action. 

Tsunayoshi was the next to enter the room, rubbing his head where he had likely hit it in his tumble down the staircase. He looked up, eyes widening as he caught sight of Karma and Nagisa.

“Shiota-san. Akabane-san.” He mumbled. “What are you doing here?”

Karma snorted. “Nagisa and I are back in Namimori for a while.” He told the brunette.

Nagisa nodded. “We could hardly allow ourselves to miss your wonderful mothers cooking for any longer.” He added, timing his words so Nana would hear them as she walked in. 

“Oh Nagisa-kun.” She said, her face turning red at his complement. “You and Karma-kun are welcome for as long as you want.”

Karma chuckled, a grin breaking out upon his face. “Then you might find it difficult to get rid of us. Nana.”

The woman in question blushed harder at the red-heads omission of the honorific. 

Reborn frowned at their antics, before turning to Tsuna. “Dame-Tsuna, no student of mine should be late.”

“Hieeee!” The brunette grabbed a piece of toast and ran for the door.

“Tsuna!” Karma called after him. “Tell your friends to come around to ours for dinner later, we can catch up!”

Nagisa doubted that Tsunayoshi had actually heard Karma speak, but he did nothing to change that. He doubted that Reborn would have missed what Karma had said, or that he would pass up the opportunity to do reconnaissance. 

“Lambo-sama wants to go!” The young Bovino cried. Nagisa blinked, having almost forgotten the boy’s presence. Perhaps the child actually could go unnoticed at times. Though he doubted it had been done on purpose. 

“Of course you can.” Nagisa told him with a smile. 

“Yay! Lambo-sama likes the blue girl! She can be his minion.”

Karma frowned. “Nagisa can’t be your minion.” He complained. “He’s my minion, and a boy anyway.”

Nagisa sighed. “I’m not your minion Karma.” He muttered, though not loud enough to distract the red-head from his argument with Lambo. Who knew he could be such a contested servant?

 

It was not until they were back within their own home that Karma asked Nagisa what had been so funny about reborn. 

Nagisa snorted. “As if you didn’t notice anything strange about him.” He chided his boyfriend, amused as Karma frowned in thought. 

“He was odd.” Karma agreed. “Not many children are that literate. Especially as he referred to Tsuna as his student. He seemed a little young.”

Nagisa let out a short bark of laughter. “Not really.” He said with a grin. At Karma’s glare he explained further. “Reborn is one of the Arcobaleno, the Sun Arcobaleno. As well as the best Hitman in the world.”

Karma nodded, his brow furrowing in thought. There was a moment’s silence. “I thought you were the best?” He asked, sounding confused.

Nagisa shook his head. “I’m the best Assassin, not a Hitman. I specialise in the unseen kind of kill.”

“Ah.” Karma said. “So what’s a Hitman doing tutoring little Tsunayoshi?”

Nagisa glanced away from his boyfriend. “Tsuna’s the heir to the Vongola, the biggest Mafia group in Italy.” He explained. He had known about Tsuna’s connections to the Mafia almost as long as the pair had known the boy. He hadn’t meant to keep it from Karma, it had just never really come up.

Karma flicked Nagisa on the forehead. “Stop that.” The red-head told him, seeming to sense his guilty thoughts. Suddenly the boy grinned. A sadistically pleased grin that was reminiscent of their school days. 

“What is it this time?” Nagisa asked in exasperation, though his expression was that of fondness. 

Karma wrapped the bluenette up in his arms and pressed a short kiss to the boy’s lips before resting his chin on Nagisa’s head and speaking. “We just invited a Mafia group to dinner. This is going to be fun~”

 

 

As it turned out, Tsuna hadn’t heard Karma’s invitation to dinner. Instead Reborn was the one to spring the news upon him when he was eating lunch surrounded by his guardians, leaving him little opportunity to refuse. 

The reactions of his guardians had been varied, about as much as normal. Though Tsuna had been most surprised at Hibari’s reaction.

He had thought that the demon prefect would refuse instantly, his hatred of crowding was well known after all. 

Instead Hibari had given a bloodthirsty grin and nodded with a “Hn” before disappearing off to Reborn knew where, quivering with excitement. 

Chrome’s eyes had sharpened in a way that only really happened when Mukuro was making his presence known to her. “I’ll be happy to go boss.” She told Tsuna bluntly. 

Ryohei had accepted it with a delighted yell of “Extreme!” Though that had only been expected, much like Gokudera’s “If Juudaime says so.”

Yamamoto had reacted like he always did, with a delighted laugh. “So Nagisa’s back in town huh?”

Tsuna had blinked. “I didn’t know you knew Nagisa.” He had commented questioningly. 

Yamamoto shrugged, strangely serious. “He knows my dad, comes around to the shop whenever he’s around.”

Tsuna hadn’t really known what to say to that, but Reborn’s eyes had sharpened at the new information. 

 

When Tsuna arrived at his neighbour’s house with his entourage of companion late, only to discover that the skylark, (Whom he had been late searching for) had already arrived. The head prefect had been seating next to Lambo and opposite Karma, glaring at the amused redhead. 

It was not until Tsuna and his friends had all sat down that the Skylark spoke. 

“I demand a rematch Carnivore.”

“Hmmm, no.” Karma refused instantly. 

It was then, whilst Tsuna was screaming in shock that his neighbour classed as a carnivore that Nagisa walked in. 

“Good afternoon Tsuna, I’m glad to see you’re alright. How is everyone?” The bluenette greeted, his last question opened out to the rest of the group.

“We’re good.” Yamamoto said with a laugh. “You should drop by the shop sometime, Dad’ll be happy to see that you’re back.”

Tsuna may have paid more attention to the way Gokudera yelled at the baseball player for ‘speaking in Juudaime’s place’ had he not been busy panicking over the fact that Mukuro had taken over Chrome’s body to inspect a certain red headed carnivore. 

It was then that Reborn slipped away, taking advantage of the momentary chaos to attempt to find out more about Tsunayoshi’s mysterious neighbours. Not that it worked very well as Nagisa was quick to follow the World’s Greatest Hitman.

Reborn did not notice he had been tailed till he had reached the top of the stairs. Though he did not immediately confront Nagisa, instead leading the bluenette further along the landing so their ensuing conversation could not be heard downstairs. 

“Who are you?” The baby Hitman demanded, turning to face Nagisa.

Nagisa just smiled. “You already know my name Mr Reborn, Sun Arcobaleno.”

Reborn’s eyes narrowed. “You have Mafia connections.” He stated, before raising his Leon-gun. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just shoot you, Shiota Nagisa.”

Nagisa raised a single shoulder, his smile never leaving his face. “It would be a shame if you did.” He commented dryly. “Except my boyfriend downstairs has similar connections. Do not doubt that he would hesitate to kill some baby Vongola members if he hears a gunshot.”

Reborn sneered, cocking the gun. “You think my student would lose to some unaffiliated Mafioso?”

Nagisa chuckled. “Perhaps in a fair fight no, but in a sneak attack? Your student has very little self-awareness.”

Reborn frowned. “You are willing to make an enemy of Vongola?”

Nagisa’s smile became bloodthirsty. “I, Mr Reborn, would be dead. As for Karma, he is a rather high profile target to attack for a little revenge plot.”

Reborn remained silent, believing that Nagisa was unaware of Tsuna’s true importance to Vongola. 

“Don’t look so down Mr Reborn.” Nagisa consoled, his grin still just as vicious. “This is my holiday home, I have no intentions of ruining that. Karma picked this place out, not I. We have no ulterior motives in being here.”

Just then they heard a crash from downstairs, both heads snapping around to stare at the stairwell. 

The duo rushed back to the kitchen to discover quite the sight. Somehow Karma had made some kind of truce with Mukuro, and the two were now back to back, flinging food items and illusions at the other guardians, who were eagerly returning fire. Thankfully it seemed that Tsuna’s guardians had the sense to not draw weapons (for once) in a civilian location. 

Tsuna himself was curled up under the table, whimpering. 

 

The event lasted well into the night despite how uncomfortable Reborn was sitting in on enemy territory (as he now viewed the couple’s house). Finally the time came when Tsuna caught sight of the clock on the floor (it had been knocked off the wall in all the excitement). The young Vongola Decimo had let out a high pitched shriek before offering his apologises to Nagisa and rushing home, his guardians leaving after him. 

Eventually it was just Karma, Nagisa and Reborn who sat at the table in the kitchen. 

Karma threw back his head and laughed. “That was great!” He exclaimed. “Reminds me of Korosensei, we should have them around more often!”

Reborn’s eyes narrowed. “Korosensei?” He asked. “You were in that year of Kunugigaoka?”

Nagisa had looked down at him as Karma stilled, his eyes half lidded. “If we were?” He questioned. 

Reborn looked to the bluenette, his eyes widening slightly in a surprise that was not normally visible. “You’re the one who killed him.” He stated in realisation. “You’re Python.”

Nagisa sent the baby Hitman a self-satisfied smirk, learnt from the days his boyfriend had spent terrifying the local Delinquents. 

Reborn’s eyes narrowed in calculation. As Python, the bluenette sitting opposite him a neutral party much like he had been before he had become allied with Vongola. As the best assassin there was, and perhaps the only person whom reborn would admit to nearing his equal, he would be a valuable ally to his student. 

“Stop that.” The bluenette told him before he could even ask. “I won’t join the baby Vongola Decimo and his guardians.” 

Reborn’s mind spun at how Nagisa had managed to read him. The way Python was derailing him before he could get going was difficult for him to deal with. Enough so that he was acting painfully out of character. He wasn’t used to having to be cautious. 

“I, Sun Arcobaleno, am a true neutral. I won’t ally myself with any group. I fulfil the contract given to me without fail. Yes, I may be a killer for hire, but I won’t close my market by taking contracts only from Vongola and its allies.” Python told him, his words ringing with pride at his job even as Karma shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of his boyfriend’s job. 

“Then take a contract to help him.” Reborn suggested.

“No.” Python denied. “I am an Assassin. I kill people, not babysit them.”

Reborn frowned, preparing to push his point. He wanted Python on his side now, and Reborn always got what he wanted. 

Karma cleared his throat, a deadly glare on his face. “Leave.” He told the Sun Arcobaleno. “Nagisa has made his stance in this perfectly clear.”

Reborn glared right back, unaffected by Karma’s expression. All too ready to ignore the red-head’s words and continue attempting to convince Nagisa. Only to stop as he noticed Python’s hands were just leaving his pockets. The glint of a knife’s blade visible in both hands. 

Reborn bowed his head slightly. “Very well.” He agreed. “Till next time, Karma Akabane, Nagisa Shiota.”

With that, the Sun Arcobaleno, Greatest Hitman in the World left


End file.
